


The Christmas Party

by snarknoir19



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarknoir19/pseuds/snarknoir19
Summary: How Maria helps Natasha get her groove on.





	The Christmas Party

The Christmas Party

“He brought me a present?” Natasha whispered. 

Maria looked behind her to see what her friend was talking about. The former spy held an elegantly wrapped box and was biting her lip. This was unexpected. 

Maria didn’t need to inquire after the ‘he’ in question. It was obvious to whom she referred. The lip biting was the giveaway. 

Laughter swelled above the music and both turned in time to see Scott’s latest antics. Maria noticed that Natasha’s gaze lingered on a certain Wakandan. It seemed that the world’s most formidable spy had a weakness after all. And for all intents and purposes seemed helpless to get out of her own way. 

“But I don’t have a gift for him.” They weren’t each other’s secret Santa. This had caught her by surprise. 

Maria cursed under her breath. Idiots. “Come here.” She pulled her friend to the gift table, liberated an obnoxiously big, red ribbon bow from some else’s present, and slapped it on Natasha’s ass. “There. You do now.” 

Natasha arched one perfect eyebrow and glared at her friend, but, left the bow in place. 

“C’mon it’s funny. He’ll appreciate the humor whether or not you two ‘unwrap’ his present. It’s a win/win.”

Maria whispered low enough for only her to hear: “And don’t you dare try to deny this...thing between the two of you.” Just for an instant Maria caught her look of vulnerability as she glanced across the hall toward where T’Challa stood in conversation with Peter.

“Hey, It’s gonna be ok.” She touched her friend’s hand. “Now go. And don’t come home tonight.”

With a glare, Natasha took Maria’s drink from her before striding off in T’Challa’s direction.

“Subtle.” Sam observed when he’d walked up and handed her a drink. 

They clinked glasses and stood watching as their friend stopped in front of T’Challa. 

“Hey. Whatever gets the job done.” 

Across the room T’Challa was laughing, a red bow in one hand, Natasha’s hand in the other. Peter looked scandalized and had turned away as Natasha slipped into T’Challa’s space. 

“I think my work here is done.” Maria observed smuggly. 

“Pretty sure of yourself, Hill?”

“Doubting me, Wilson?” She bumped hips. Smiled when he slipped his arm around her waist. Finally.

Someone had turned the music up and T’Challa and Natasha were dancing closely, talking and laughing. 

“There, right there look.” Maria pointed. T’challa had danced them into a dimly lit area where they swayed lightly in each other’s arms. Natasha rose up on her toes as T’Challa bent to kiss her. Maria could see the smile blossom on her friend’s face. T’Challa danced them toward the exit, all but carrying her, and the last glimpse they had was of Natasha’s giddy smile as she turned back to wave. Maria grinned, flipped her the finger before they were out the door. 

Satisfied, Maria refocused on the man at her side. 

“You enjoying this party, Wilson?”   
He started to answer but changed it when he caught the subtext in her lingering stare.  
“Not a bad start to the evening.” He offered, smiling. 

Not bad. She smiled and reached for her jacket before leaning in: “Way I see it, this goes one of two ways,” she dipped her finger in her glass, and then slowly, wetly traced Sam’s lower lip. “You’re gonna bend me over that table right here and now, or you can take me home. Either way this is going to happen.” 

“Pretty sure of yourself, Hill.”

.......................

He woke, foggily, to the sound of conversation and the warmth of a Maria’s naked form pressed against him. She had propped her phone on his chest and was FaceTiming with Natasha. Maria lifted her head from his shoulder and propped herself onto an elbow. “We’ll have to finish this later, Sleeping beauty is waking up. But I want to hear everything.” She tossed the phone. 

“Bed hog.” He gruffed. 

She ignored him and snuggled back in. 

“You’re gonna tell each other everything?”

“Everything.”


End file.
